I Wanted It To Be Me
by cab4five
Summary: This is the final part of my complete Finn and Rachel story (Protecting my one) – read that one first or otherwise this won't make proper sense, Set about a month after Rachel's tony award win, and before the new baby is born, The Hudson's are planning a trip home to Lima for the summer; will things go as planned or with the past come back and cause them problems?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: thanks to Heartless-x-Love for Beta-ing.

Chapter 1

"_And the winner of the 2026 Tony Award goes to….. Rachel Hudson". She walks off the stage with her award, after giving her acceptance speech, and is met at her seat by a tall handsome man with a beaming dimpled smile shining through the tears streaming down his face, he wraps his arms around her and mouths 'I Love You', the camera clearly capturing the look of absolute undeniable love and devotion on his face, which is mirrored on hers, as she reaches her hand up to hold his cheek so she can kiss his lips softly, he places his left hand over hers, his gold wedding band glinting in the auditorium light._

_Meanwhile hundreds of miles away loud angry sobs echo around a tiny apartment,_

_I WANTED IT TO BE ME! _

_IT'S NOT OVER!_

Excitement in the Hudson House in New York was running in top gear, things were being packed and organised with military style precision, for the trip back to Lima, for the summer. Finn and Rachel wanted to go home with three year old Chris, and await the arrival in two months, of the newest Hudson; they had decided to name _Lilly Caroline, _as soon as the gender was known. They were all so looking forward to the trip home as it had been a few months since they'd last caught up with their families.

Finn and Rachel had purchased a lovely modern home a block away from their parents, about three years before Chris was born, and enjoyed immensely the time spent there when their busy careers allowed for extended vacation time.

Things in the Hudmel house were well in control Carole was rather busy organising, but after years of practice had it down to a fine art, afterall nothing was too much trouble for her beautiful grandbabies and her four darling children. Kurt and Blaine were flying in from New York, with their five year old son Toby and two year old daughter Abby. Finn, Rachel and Chris would arrive the day after.

After a quick check of her pantry and making a list of required supplies, she collected her purse and made her way to the supermarket, excited about seeing her family for the first time in three months. As she is busily moving around the supermarket, frowning slightly as she has to avoid a worker, who was not paying attention to anything and parking their load of stock in the middle of the aisle. A favourite song sounds from the depths of her purse, and she straight away knows who it is.

"Hi baby, how are you? I hope you are looking after my beautiful daughter and grandbabies; we can't wait for you all to get here next week. Is there anything special I can pick up for Rachel or Chris as I'm in the store now?"

"Hey Mom, I'm fine and yes I'm taking extra good care of Rach, Chris and our baby girl, you know I always do". The sound of Finn's voice and loud chuckling carries through the phone and Carole is unaware of another pair of ears overhearing the conversation.

"I know you do Finny, I'm just so excited to have you all home, Kurt, Blaine and the kids arrive Thursday next week, are you still planning to arrive on Friday night?"

"Yeah, as we are driving we will leave here early morning, Rach should be pretty ok with the drive as long as we have plenty of bathroom and stretch breaks, she is starting to get really uncomfortable now as she says the baby is always sitting on her bladder, he says with a small chuckle, and Chris is as happy as a pig in mud with the new singing activity books, Rach made him that he can work himself. Plus we have the DVD player and a mountain of his favourite movies in the car. He still has a nap after lunch so things should be good. He will be so excited to see Toby and Abby even though he spends time with them regularly. He said that it is most 'portant to show Poppy Burt, his new Bumblebee Transformers robot and new football so tell him to have extra vitamins so he can keep up".

A loud giggle from Carole makes Finn laugh, "I'll be sure to tell him, I know Hiram and Leroy are very eager to see you all as well. Now is there anything you will need for the Friday night? You're still staying with us aren't you?

"Yeah we will stay at yours the first night and no I don't think there's anything you need to worry about Mom, Rach has a carton of stuff organised, and we can go shopping when we get there."

"Ok Finny, well give my love and big kisses and cuddles to everyone, and please drive extra safely, we can't wait to see you all on Friday, and we can have a casual BBQ dinner I'll invite Hiram and Leroy over as well."

"Ok Mom sounds cool, love from all of us here too, and see you soon"

Carol closes her phone and with a happy smile lighting up her face, continues with her shopping, she glances at her list again and turns her cart around to grab the couple of items she missed while talking to Finn, she has to again manoeuvre around the worker and their load of stock, and is busy searching for her favourite brand of salad dressing. Not paying attention to the devious look on the workers face.

They were about an hour from home just outside the Columbus city limits, when both Chris and Rachel needed a bathroom stop so Finn found an off ramp and drove to the nearest gas station. While they were busy Finn spots a familiar Mo-hawk across the lot and yells his name, the man turns to find the source of the voice, and immediately his face breaks into the biggest grin, He jogs over to envelop Finn in a tight hug not caring if other people in the lot thought them strange. "Dude, how the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Finn returns the hug and explains that he and Rach are going home to Lima for the summer and waiting for the new baby to arrive. As the men were talking a small warm body attached it's self to Finn's leg and giggled happily he was picked up and turned upside down, squirming madly as his tummy was being tickled, "Christopher William Hudson! please wait for Mommy, you know I can't keep up with you" The men turned to see Rachel waddling as fast as she could with a flustered look on her tired face, "Finny next time you can take your son to the bathroom". She reaches them and lifts her head puffing a bit and blowing her bangs out of her eyes when she spots the extra person with Finn. "NOAH PUCKERMAN!" she squeals loudly, hugging him as close as her belly will allow. "What a nice surprise are you going to Lima as well?

"Hey Rachel good to see you, you look great" he says smiling widely, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "No I'm heading home. Becca and I moved to Columbus after I got a job at the elementary school when she was pregnant with the twins, I spose it must be four years come September". "Oh my gosh, of course, has it really been that long? We will have to organise a get together while we are home, is your number still the same?" "Yeah it is, that sounds great Rachel, hope to hear from you soon, well I'd better let you guys go before someone", he says pointing to Chris , "falls asleep" "Oh my goodness yes, we will catch up soon Noah give our love to Rebecca and the kids ok" .

When the Hudson's finally arrived in Lima about six thirty, it was a relief to all as much as Finn loves hearing Rachel sing he was so over Chris's talking book, because it had been played on an endless repeat cycle for the past three hours, and there are only so many times one can listen to incy wincey spider and the wheels on the bus, without wanting to stuff the damn spider in the water spout and block the ends. Rach was so happy that Chris loved his new books so much but agreed that enough was enough and talked Chris into saving it for when they got to Nana and Pops house, maybe he could watch his new jungle friends DVD instead.

Everyone was so happy at the Hudmel home after an enjoyable dinner, the family had gathered in the family room. Dads were very intently listening to Chris snuggled between them chattering on about everything he could think of, at such a fast pace it was sometimes difficult to keep with the story. Toby was excitedly telling Burt all about kindergarten and the field trip his class went on to Uncle Finn's fire station, and how he got to stand on the back of the engine where the hoses come from. Meanwhile little Abby was happily curled up in Carole's lap just quietly watching the boys.

After dinner, when the kids had all been bathed and put to bed, it was the adults turn for a catch up. Carole told Finn and Rachel she had been through their house and given it a clean and that the nursery furniture had all arrived yesterday. Rachel smiled her thanks and said she was really excited to get there tomorrow and finish setting up, as she couldn't believe their little Lilly Caroline, would be here in two months.

When Finn and Rachel wished everyone a goodnight about nine thirty, and made their way upstairs to bed Rachel changed into an old N.Y.U T-shirt of Finn's and just collapsed on the bed and groaned, rubbing her belly tiredly. Finn laid next to her placing his hand over hers and kissing her lips tenderly, he was starting to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden a couple of firm thumps were felt, both let out soft whimper of frustration that their make out session was being put on hold. Finn pulled his lips away and with a pout, moved down so his face was level with Rachel's round belly and spoke softly, "Hey baby girl you have to be patient, it's not time for you to come yet, but it won't be long we can't wait to meet you. Your beautiful Mommy needs to rest it's been a long day for her, so how about I sing you a song to help you sleep hmm?" another couple of thumps and Finn took this as a request to hurry up. Both he and Rachel chuckled Finn looked up at his wife and in a tender voice said "she is taking after you all ready Babe" "Well you should know by now Finny I can't resist your voice, it does things to me still". "I love you Babe so much, let me just sing Lilly to sleep and maybe we can have some more finchel time and finish what we started hmm?" He is answered with a nod and soft smile as Finn starts to softly sing to Rachel's belly while she runs her fingers through his hair. Once Finn's magical words have soothed Lilly, he moves back up the bed to find instead of the Finchel time they had agreed on his beautiful wife had dozed off and was making those cute little snuffling noises he loved, he just chuckles softly and places a soft kiss on her lips with a whispered "sleep well babe I love you so much" and settles down on his side with his arm wrapped around her belly his thumb gently rubbing circles over the tight skin, his face buried into her neck, and falls into a contented sleep himself.

The next day the Hudson's drive around the block to their home and begin to settle in. The first fortnight or so back in Lima is spent setting the house up, making sure their birthing suite at the Lima County Hospital is reserved for the last month of Rachel's pregnancy just to be safe, everything was all packed ready to go in a hurry, especially if Lilly is in as much of a hurry to meet them as Chris had been.

Rachel can't wait to see the nursery finished, the decorating is a simple theme, pretty much the same as in their New York home. Just a soft lilac color on the walls with a border of ballerina teddy bears dancing along music notes, the furniture is all white wood including the big rocking chair in the corner near the window covered by lace curtains that are fluttering gently in the soft summer breeze. Rachel is sitting in the gently rocking chair talking to Finn in a happy excited voice a beaming smile on her face as he starts to unpack the crib and other furniture pieces. "Oh Finny I can't wait till she is here, I just want to hold her, I love her so, so much already". "I know Baby but it won't be long, how about you and Chris find something to do while I put the crib together". "Ok honey I wonder if Mom or the boys want to go to the park, Chris and I might take a walk over there". "Are you sure it won't be too much for you baby? I don't want you to wear yourself out, be sure to take your cell in case you need me to pick you guys up ok". "I will honey don't worry we will be fine, see you soon, I love you Finny" "love you too baby girl, be careful" Rachel walks out with the feel of Finn's lips still on hers, that even after all this time makes her insides feel like 1000's of butterflies are fluttering about in there.

Rachel and Chris arrive at Carole and Burt's after a pleasant walk to find the four adults with worried looks on their faces. Chris has run off to find his cousins leaving the adults, sitting at the dining room table staring at a bright red envelope, with the words _Rachel Berry_ clearly printed on the outside. "Good morning, it's such a lovely day Chris and I wondered if anyone fancied a walk to the park" Rachel chirps out happily her hands resting on Burt's shoulder's but as she leans over to place a kiss on his cheek, her eyes suddenly open wide when they land on the object that has everyone's attention and her hand automatically covers her mouth after a loud gasp escapes. Burt rushes up to guide her to a chair before she falls down, Kurt reaching for his cell to call Finn.

Before Carole has returned from checking on the little ones and getting Rachel a glass of water, Finn has arrived and scooped Rachel up from the chair and onto his lap wrapping his arms as tight as possible around her, his breathing fast as he looks around at the others demanding to know what is going on. Blaine just points to the envelope in the middle of the table. The minute Finn spots it, his handsome face takes on an angry glare as he indicates for Blaine to pass it to him. He rips it open scowling darkly and pulls out a handwritten sheet of paper and what appears to be photographs.

_**I saw you on TV and couldn't believe that the entertainment world is stupid enough to think that you are anyway talented or attractive enough to be considered for any sort of award, I'm sure you must have also paid the magazine people lots of money to publish the article and photos of your ugly hobbit self. It has put me off ever wanting to read a magazine or watch TV again.**_

_**I just want to let you know that your time with **__**MY**__** Finn is just about up and I will be taking him back very soon. He will soon forget you when you are gone; if you've forgotten just have a good look at the enclosed photo. If I have to I suppose I'd take your brat too but I could soon persuade Finn to get rid of it, afterall why would he want to start our life looking after someone else's kid, He will even forget about the brat you are carrying now, I know It's not Finn's as he wouldn't lower his standards to sleep with anyone that's not me, we will have our first times together. I'll bet you slept around just to get people to feel sorry for you and let you think you had talent. I don't want any reminder of you to spoil the new wonderful life Finn and I will start together here in Lima.**_

_**I have included a few pictures for you, so you can see and finally realise how happy Finn will be with me, as I am the only woman pretty enough to be seen with him in public, and who both he and I know is truly destined for him.**_

_**Watch yourself Manhands.**_

_**You Know who.**_

Finn was shaking with rage as he throws the paper onto the table where the others take turns in reading it, and looks at the pictures; he finds the one referred to in the letter and lets out a litany of curses, it is the one of the gravestone with Rachel's name. The rest were very similar to the ones he vaguely remembers they had received in high school the last time this fucking letter sending shit was happening. His temper exploded and scared everyone in the room especially the tiny woman on his lap, who had burst into tears, hiding herself as far as she could into his broad chest, her breathing uneven and both arms wrapping around her belly as protection. He bends his neck to place a kiss on the top of her head and slowly makes to stand, her hands moving from her belly, to attach with a white knuckled grip to his shirt, he carries Rachel over to the couch and places her gently into a reclining position, kneeling on the floor next to her trying to undo the vice like grip she has on his shirt. Calmly trying to get her to focus on his face, "Baby I don't want you to worry about any of that crap we both know not one single word is true, I am not going to let this shit spoil our time at home we have much more important things to do" as he is talking his left hand is rubbing her belly feeling little movements the whole time, "Finny why is she doing this again?" "I don't know but Baby girl you have to try and stay calm, will you do that for me hmm?" Rachel nods, her eyes wide and scared looking, but sniffles away the last of her tears and plants a deep loving kiss on Finn's lips with a whispered "I promise Finny" "That's my girl, now will you stay here with Mom while I sort this out?". Finn gathers up the papers and heads out the door with Blaine following, leaving Kurt, Carole and Burt to watch Rachel and the three kids who have been brought inside just because Rachel didn't want to be apart from her little boy. She was scared but tried not to show it. Carole made Rachel a cup of herbal tea, and encouraged her to take a nap but she found it difficult to get comfortable as Lilly was very restless and doing never ending somersaults.

Finn and Blaine make their way to the Police station, and after giving their names ask to see Ben Jackson if he is still there, a few minutes pass and the guys are ushered into the office of Captain Ben Jackson, who stands with a happy smile on his face as he moves out from behind his desk to embrace Finn and shake Blaine's hand. "Finn what a nice surprise", the happy look falling from his face as soon as he takes a good look at Finn's angry expression. Before Ben can ask what is wrong Finn has pushed the envelope across his desk and slumped into a chair his head bent low, his hands running through his hair repeatedly. "When did you get this" "It was in the letter box this morning", Blaine says softly, "What the fuck is wrong with this bitch" Finn spits out as he jumps up and starts to pace the small room. While Finn is trying to get his temper under control, Ben Jackson is reading the letter his face a mask of anger. "I thought all this was over and done with we haven't had any contact with her for about eight years, and because of the time lapse we as the police have shut the book, but how did she know you were coming home?", "I don't know, the only people we've had any verbal contact with in Lima are my Mom a week before we got here; I called her cell and she said she was in the supermarket, and my buddy Noah Puckerman who we ran into at a gas station just out of Columbus the day we arrived, he was on his way home to Columbus". "Do you know which supermarket Carole went to?" "No I can call her and check though" Blaine offers. While Blaine is calling Carole; Ben Jackson sat back in front of his computer, waiting for the offender's data base to load, so he can check Quinn's address and other details. Blaine had finished talking to Carole and turned to Ben and Finn to let the others know Carole was at the _RIGHT PRICE MARKET_ on Carter Street.

Ben is on the phone this time to organise a couple of officers to be sent to the RIGHT PRICE MARKET to speak to a Quinn Fabray in regards to the menacing letter sent to Mrs Rachel Hudson. Ben tells Finn to go home and he will be in touch when he has some more information. Finn makes sure to give Ben his cell phone number and address as he explains he and Rachel have their own home and will be staying there for the remainder of the summer. With a nod and a hand shake in thanks Finn and Blaine leave the station. Ben stops by the Hudson home later that afternoon to update Finn and Rachel on the investigation; He said the Market has no record of a Quinn Fabray employed at their business for about three years, but it had very recently changed ownership and they had been using quite a few casual staff. He said there doesn't seem to be any sort of records with that name on any current data bases but he will keep looking, and to again please pass on anything else that arrives directly to him. Finn and Rachel thanked him for his time and promised to keep in touch. They spend some time discussing the events and try to put it behind them, focusing their attentions on what they have with each other and their wonderful families and the future with their precious babies.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to Heartless-x-Love for Beta-ing.

Chapter 2

The Hudson's and Hummel-Andersons were getting ready for the July 4th holiday, Rachel was very close to her delivery date and her and Finn are so very excited to finally meet their little _Lilly Caroline_. The night of theholiday, the families are making their way into the park to get a good position for the fireworks display. Chris and Toby are racing ahead to the concern of their parents because the park was so crowded with hundreds of holiday makers all trying to source a good vantage point to watch the light show. "Boys will you please slow down so we can see where you are, it is nearly dark and we don't want either of you to get hurt or lost" Kurt is calling to the over excited little boys his voice getting lost in the chorus of happy families. When the adults finally catch up with the youngsters, they find Toby sitting with his back against a tree, one hand clamped over his right knee his other rubbing the tears off his cheeks. Chris standing protectively, next to him and rubbing his shoulder, "Hey buddy what happened?" Blaine asks his son kneeling down to his level, scooping him up and cuddling him. Through hicuppy sobs, Toby manages to tell his dad that he tripped over a rope from the tent over there, pointing in the vague direction behind him and now his knee is really sore and bleeding. "Well why don't you just sit down on the blanket with Aunt Rachie while Daddy, Uncle Finn, Abbs, Chris and I go and get some ice cream". "Ok" his sobs stopping like magic at the mention of ice cream, he makes himself comfy next to Rachel, while she searches in her overlarge purse for the mini first aid kit she always carries, and hums softly to him while cleaning and putting a Spiderman plaster over the graze on his bony knee. Afterwards he climbs as much as possible, further onto his aunt's lap feeling safe as her arms reach around to hold him, making sure he doesn't fall off and waits patiently for his ice cream_. _About five minutes pass until Rachel has to use the bathroom and tells Toby he has to come with her and wait outside. While he waits he just looks around not paying much attention to the people wandering past, he's just excited about the fireworks as most five year old boys are when all of a sudden he feels a firm hand on his arm dragging him away and another pressing a cloth or something against his mouth.

He is doing his best to wriggle out of the persons grip, kicking his feet and moving his head quickly side to side, he starts to panic as the hand on his arm is moved to hold him tighter around his middle. Rachel finally exits the bathroom saying "sorry sweetheart for taking so long bu… Toby, Toby where are you?" "Oh my god what is happening? TOBY" When the guys get back a few minutes later and find Rachel in a panicked state, Finn rushes to her side and she collapses into him grabbing onto Chris for dear life and clutching him to her chest. As the drama is going on Quinn Fabray is watching from her hiding spot, in the trees just to the left of the bathroom block. Listening to the conversations and trying to control a struggling Toby, muttering all the time about how pathetic Manhands is being, and she can't believe her Finny is still with the ugly fat bitch. When she sees Finn and Rachel cuddled close with the other boy who she realises must be Finn's as the kid is a spitting image of Finn and a little girl. While Kurt and Blaine are frantically calling for Toby and trying to stay calm, she realises she took the wrong kid, so with an furious glare and a stream of curses she pushes the kid away, making him stumble a bit and runs as fast as she can into the crowd, but not before Toby bites her hard enough on the forearm, to leave an imprint.

Toby runs as fast as he can with his sore knee yelling as loudly as possible to get his dads attention. As Kurt spins towards the voice, Toby comes barrelling straight into his arms quickly telling the grownups what happened and how he bit the crazy lady pretty hard, when they have all calmed down a bit and Rachel can see he isn't hurt in anyway, his parents again ask him to tell them what happened and did he get a good look at the person that grabbed him, he is nodding his head waiting to get an opening to tell what he knows "I was waiting outside the bathroom for Aunt Rachie like she told me to, when really fast I was grabbed around my arm" at this point he lifts his arm to show the dark bruise already forming around his tiny bicep_. _A loud sob from Rachel causes Finn to wrap his arms even tighter around her and whisper soothing words into her ear_. _"And a cloth or somefing icky was pushed on my mouth, but I kept wriggling and kicking, just like you told me to do Dad" he says proudly. "You did great Buddy we are so proud of you" Blaine says ruffling his hair, a happy beam lit up his little face as he continued with his tale. "Anyway the lady that was holding of me kept mumbling funny things like man hands and fat, ugly hobbits and her Finny, and something about trading me for her Finny". His eyes light up when he makes the connection, "hey that's your name Uncle Finn, but then she said that of course his kid would look like him and started saying bad words and then she pushed me away really hard but I bitted her arm really, really hard first and then I ranned as fast as I could and founded you, I was a bit scared at the 'ginning but cause Ima big boy I was brave, did I do good dad and daddy? " with a questioning look on his little flushed face and his breathing fast he finished talking. All his dads could do was make a Toby sandwich between them and smother him with kisses, even little Abby managed to squeeze in and kiss his cheek and say in her tiny voice "I is happy you is ok Toby, me loves you". At this Rachel bursts into tears but through her sobs she reassures the children they are happy tears and she is so very happy that Toby is safe and sound now.

After everyone had calmed down and another trip to the ice cream stand, this time just Blaine going the family settled, the kids chattering happily about the show. Toby was encircled in the cocoon of Kurt's arms, Chris was cuddled on his dads lap with Abby sharing Kurt's lap until Blaine returned. Finn's mind was turning over and over with angry thoughts of how dare that BITCH put an innocent child in danger just to get back at Rachel, and if she thought for one minute that he would willingly leave his beautiful Rachel and his perfect babies, for any part of her crazy ideas, she really was insane and needed to be locked away forever and as soon as possible.

As soon as they got home that night Rachel decided that they would have a camp out in the living room and asked Kurt and Blaine and the kids if they wanted to stay as well. As she wasn't comfortable with being apart from Chris or Toby after what went down in the park and what could have happened. It was a great idea, the little boys ran around the house gathering blankets and sleeping bags and such, while Kurt made a couple of thermos's of hot chocolate and found some of the famous Rachel Hudson sugar cookies and marshmallows. The kids picked a movie and settled down to watch, the drama of the evening seemingly forgotten. The adults snuggling into their significant others and also settling down talking quietly amongst themselves about the events of the evening and making a plan to go and see Ben Jackson as soon as possible tomorrow.

The next morning, after leaving Rachel and Chris at the Hudmel house with Burt, Carole and Abby, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and little Toby arrived at the Lima Police station, and were shown into Ben Jackson's office feeling anything but at ease. Blaine had remembered and written down everything Toby had said about what happened to him the night before, but with his parents permission Ben wanted to hear it from Toby. Even though he is only five years old he is very smart and had perfect recollection and told them all exactly what happened and what the woman said to him, he was asked if he could remember what the woman looked like, Toby nodded and said that he could, so when Ben showed him a sheet with 6 pictures of different blonde women on it he immediately points to the one that had the name QUINN LUCY FABRAY DOB 28.09.1994. "That's her, that one but with brown hair like Aunt Rachie's but not long or pretty like Aunt Rachie". "You did great Buddy" Blaine says to a happy and proud Toby giving him a high five while Kurt just hugs him tighter on his lap.

A female officer comes in to take an excited Toby to the cafeteria for a soda and a donut, while his dads and Finn demand to know what is going to be done about this crazy woman. Ben says that all that can be done is being done, and they are tracing her through their system and trying to find her, they think she must have changed her name because the name Quinn Fabray seems to gone off the radar but there is a Lucy Hudson with the same date of birth, "let me just the details through the D.M.V and deed poll data bases. YES! There it is", Ben shouts out making the others jump a bit, and turns the computer screen around. "She changed her name officially to Lucy Hudson 3 years ago" "WHAT! SHE IS USING MY FUCKING NAME SHE HAS 100% LOST IT. HOW DARE SHE PUT AN INNOCENT 5 YEAR OLD BOY IN DANGER BECAUSE OF HER TWISTED DREAMS. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER EVER, AND I CERTANLY DON'T WANT RACHEL GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR THIS CRAZY BITCH, BECAUSE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER OR EITHER OF OUR BABIES I WILL DEAL WITH HER MYSELF. SHE PUT RACH IN ENOUGH DANGER 10 FUCKING YEARS AGO AND I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW BEN, SHE HAD BETTER NOT COME WITHIN AN INCH OF MY FAMILY, WHICH INCLUDES KURT AND BLAINE'S KIDS AS WELL. PLEASE JUST LOCK HER UP AND STOP THIS DAMN HARRASSMENT ONCE AND FOR ALL". With that Finn stormed to go and collect Toby so Kurt and Blaine can have some time with Ben making a formal complaint for kidnapping and child endangerment against Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to Heartless-x-Love for Beta-ing.

Chapter 3

All Finn wanted to do was collect Rach and Chris from his Mom's and take them home and keep them safe and forget about the crazy that was harassing them again . Rach hadn't slept very well the night before as the baby wouldn't be still, there was just under a month left before she was due and Rach had been experiencing a few twinges of pain but she said it was nothing to worry about, everything was in order but as long as Lilly was safe and healthy that's all that mattered. The Hudson's spent the rest of the day lounging around their home; Finn took Chris into the yard and played on the swing set that had been a favourite Christmas gift from both sets of grandparents. Rachel called them in for some lunch after a while then Chris went down for his nap, and Finn had time to tell Rachel the information Ben Jackson had found out that morning. Rachel immediately started to shake and clutch at her belly as a tremor of pain flashed across her face, "Rach baby are you ok is it Lilly? Rach please talk to me" as Finn is trying to understand, of course he can see she isn't ok but before he can do anything else Rachel lets out a chilling scream of pain and collapses in a dead faint next to him. "RACH BABY PLEASE WAKE UP" Finn is screaming her name in panic and fumbles for his cell to call 911 then his Mom , by the time the ambulance arrives so has Carole along with Kurt and Blaine, Finn is sobbing the whole time clutching Rachel's tiny hand praying and begging for her and Lilly to be ok.

At the hospital Rachel had been rushed into emergency, her body was covered with wires connecting her to all sorts of machines and monitors, Finn was beside himself with worry and was pacing the waiting room like a caged bear, stopping every few minutes to lift Chris from Carole's arms and cuddle him close whispering to him that Mommy and Lilly would be ok. The doctor came in about 30 minutes later and said that both Rachel and the baby were ok and asked if Rachel had been under any stress lately. Because her blood pressure had dropped to a dangerous level, and that combined with her very advanced pregnancy, is what caused the symptoms she experienced. A loud collective sigh and chorus of thank god filled the small waiting room. Finn didn't go into too much detail about the drama affecting his family but told the Doctor enough. "Can I just please see her now, I need to know they are ok" "Of course Mr Hudson please follow me she is in room 214, I would like to keep her in overnight, just to monitor her and be positive she develops no signs of preterm labour". "Thank you Doctor whatever you think is best, I just want my wife and baby to be ok" the minute he walks in the room and sees his everything, attached to monitors, deep sobs escape his throat. His handsome face is awash with tears as he rushes to Rachel's side thanking every god he can think of, while smothering her beautiful face in kisses trying to express his relief that she is ok, as she opens her eyes. She raises her hand and gently runs her fingers through his hair and down his head to cup his cheek, whispering his name. "Finny, baby I'm ok, Lilly's ok, is Chris all right? oh my god I bet he was scared" she makes to get up until Finn gently pushes her back into the mattress, "Baby girl you have to stay calm Chris is fine he wasn't scared about anything he just wanted to know if it was time for his new baby to come" "Finny what happened I remember snuggling with you on the couch and we were talking about your visi.." her eyes suddenly widen and her face goes white, the machine reading her heart rate starts beeping as she remembers the conversation. "Rach baby stop thinking about it, calm down please everything will be ok". Finn starts to rub her arm to sooth her and begins to sing softly, gradually the machine stops beeping erratically and slows to a normal speed, the nurse that had rushed in at the first sign of distress, gives them a wide smile and leaves them alone satisfied everything is now ok.

Rachel is released the next afternoon to the great relief of everyone, after arriving home, she settles on the couch where she is enveloped by a pair of strong but gentle arms. Her favourite pair of lips kissing her deeply and moving in a well practiced pattern down her neck and over her shoulder and collarbone and moving lower where they linger for a moment over the heart tattoo, before moving backup towards her ear to whisper their love and grateful thanks she and their baby are ok.

The summer in Lima continues with BBQ's in the Hudmel and Berry gardens, good times are spent catching up with friends also returned for the summer, commenting on how fast babies are growing, and other things regarding families , lives, jobs ect. It's after one such gathering Rachel is getting ready to put Chris into the bath when he squeals with laughter and says "Mommy you is leaking" "Oh my, Finny come quick" As Finn rushes into the bathroom and sees Rachel crouched over the basin one hand on her stomach, and a puddle of liquid on the floor, he reaches for his phone and hurriedly calls his mom to come watch Chris, Rachel meanwhile is telling Chris to put his clothes back on, because they have to go as the baby is coming.

By the time Finn and Rachel arrive at the hospital where Rach is taken to the delivery suite and examined by the doctor, Finn has been informed Rachel is already 4cm dilated, so he just keeps rubbing her back and holding her hand every time she feels a contraction, while telling her she is the best mom and he loves her so much. Things seem to move along rapidly the nurse told him it's because her body has already done this once. Before long the doctor was telling Rach to push and once again Finn was so amazed at the strength his tiny wife had the whole time she was pushing and squeezing his hand he was telling her what a good job she was doing and how much he loved her and it wouldn't be long before she could hold their little Lilly in her arms. One last big push and a loud sobbing scream, another sound was heard and Finn reckons it is one of the best sounds apart from Rachel's singing voice, as soon as the baby is out and Finn has cut the umbilical cord; Doctor Blake has placed the tiny crying baby onto to Rachel's chest and she immediately calms down, "Rach baby you did it I'm so proud of you, thank you, can you see her that's our little Lilly Caroline Hudson" "Oh my goodness Finny" she pants out through her sobs look at her she is so beautiful" "Just like her superstar mommy, I love you baby girl both of you" Finn says through his own tears and leans down to place a deep kiss on his beautiful wife's puffy lips before the nurse takes Lilly away to do the important new born tests and record her details for the birth certificate, and clean up their precious bundle.

After Rachel has been cleaned up and made comfortable, the couple have a few minutes to just hold and marvel over their new addition before Finn gently picks her up and walks out to the waiting room and assembled family to show off their baby girl for a few minutes. Chris is excited to see his baby sister and proudly introduces her to everyone before following his dad back into Rach's room where the Hudson family spend some private time just the four of them, after asking one of the nurses to take some photos of them. After the excitement dies down and the visitors have all gone home, it's just the four Hudson's alone for the first time that day, Chris is watching with rapt attention from Finn's lap next to Rach on the narrow bed as Lilly's tiny mouth latches onto Rach's breast and suckles, making funny little contented noises, every now and then he lets out little giggles as some milk leaks out from the corner's. He reaches out to rub his forefinger along her cheek to collect the dribble. But before he pulls his hand away Finn tells him to put his finger next to Lilly's little fist that has attached itself to a lock of Rachel's hair, as soon as she feels it she grips onto it and curls her tiny fist around it making Chris's brown eyes light up. "See buddy she loves her big brother so much already" Finn says softly directing a loving look at Rachel whose own eyes have filled with moisture. Carole asks Finn and Rachel a couple of days after they have left the hospital and are settled in at home, whether they want her to place a birth announcement in the Lima Times. They both give their ok as they are so proud of their baby girl they want the world to know.

The next few weeks after Lilly's birth the Hudson home is filled with a constant stream of visitors, Mercedes and Sam stopped by with their three kids and as did Artie and Brittany and their two little girls; even Mr and Mrs Schue and their two little boys. Every time Finn and Rachel saw him he told them "I think you guys are old enough to call us Will and Emma don't you?" With a chuckle they agreed but hastened to mention that old habits die hard. Tina and Mike sent a video message of congratulations from Los Angeles. Noah and Rebecca brought their twins, though Alex was more interested in the swings and playing with the other boys, unlike his sister Sarah, who was happy to just sit and watch the baby the whole time. Even Coach Beiste who insisted on being called Shannon stopped by with a couple of tiny McKinley High football jerseys with the words HUDSON 2.5 printed on the front. The Hudson's were overwhelmed by the love and affection shown by their friends over the arrival of Lilly. It had been the same when the other Glee babies were born everyone showing their love just like the close family they were.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to Heartless-x-Love for Beta-ing.

Chapter 4

There was only about a month of summer left before Finn and Rachel were due to return to New York, Lilly was growing and changing so fast it was hard to believe she is already five weeks old. Plans were being put in order for Christopher's fourth birthday party, Finn and Rachel thought it would be nice to hold it in the park, so all his little friends would have plenty of room to run around, they asked him what he thought of a pirate theme with perhaps a scavenger hunt. He excitedly jumped up and down on the spot squealing with happiness exclaiming that pirates were his most favourite thing and could it be a dress up party. His parents laughed out loud at his excitement and agreed, he straight away wanted to call his grandparents, Toby and Abby, to tell them and ask if they had pirate outfits, cause it was very 'portant. He stopped in his rushing about and asked in a very serious voice if they made outfits small enough for Lilly, cause she had to be a pirate too.

Finn had managed to find and hire for the day, a bouncy castle in the shape of a pirate ship. The party supply people had erected it in a corner of the Lima Park not far from the playground and barbeque area. Carole and Burt, with Hiram and Leroy had taken charge of the setting up, as well as keeping an eye on things until Finn, Rachel and the kids arrived and were just as excited about things as the kids. By the time the party started, their corner of the park could have been mistaken for a set from a Hollywood movie, apart from the bouncing air filled boat, there were tents made to look like waterfront shops, plastic blow-up palm trees, pirates of many different sizes and ages. Little Chris's face was a picture when he ran down the gangplank and into the 'Pirate King's special chamber, to be greeted by a loud chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHRIS". The day continued with as much fun a four year old can fit into a day, but the highlight was the scavenger hunt and the promise of the 'treasure' at the end. Finn and Rachel had asked a few of the adults to stand guard at the clue points and watch over as the kids, in groups of three, just to be safe made their way around the small area designated as the 'treasure trail'.

Finn was stationed at the farthest point, the first check point which was nearest to a clump of trees, and flower beds. The last of the 4 teams had come through and he happily stamps their treasure seekers card and wishes them good luck for the next stage. As he turns to watch them, eagerly discussing the next bit, he feels a pair of arms encircle his waist. He knows it isn't Rach so he roughly pushes them off his body and spins around. Only to find himself face to face with the object of his nightmares. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE FABRAY?" "It's Hudson silly, I told you we would end up together, I saved time and changed my name so we could start our life with nothing to get in the way, now that you've got rid of the ugly hobbit and her brats. I really can't understand what you ever saw in her, but that's all in the past now". Finn thinks to himself that maybe if he talks calmly to her he can let her think she stands a chance with him so he starts with anything asking about her life and what has she been up to, what she doesn't notice however is Burt behind her just under the cover of the tree's, Finn does though and keeps Quinn talking and trying to get Burt to leave and tell the others. But instead he pulls out his cell phone and makes a call.

Rach was at the main tent where the 'Treasure' was with Carole and a couple of other moms, feeding Lilly, chatting about how excited and happy all the kids were and what a great idea the party in the park was. When all of a sudden, her cell rings, with a worried look she tries to reach for her phone without disturbing Lilly too much, before it stops ringing Lilly falls asleep her mouth releasing Rachel's nipple with a loud plop. Rach then passes Lilly over to Carole and answers her cell. Before she has time to utter a hello, Burt's voice is in her ear sounding panicked, "Rachel I don't want you to panic but Finn is being held up at the first check point by Quinn Fabray" "WHAT! How the hell did she know we were in the park?" "Rachel please listen to me, he is trying to calm her down and make her see sense I just wanted to let you know that he is playing along with her and letting her think she has changed his mind, and he is ready to leave you and the children". "Maybe if you make it look like it is real we can give him some time and get Ben Jackson down here and he can take over?" "Ok Burt let me just let Carole know and call Ben, I think I will call Finn just to let him know and try to come up with a plan so SHE doesn't figure out what we are doing. Can you see them clearly?" "Yes I can hear pretty well too, I'll set my cell to video as well." "Ok thanks just please be careful".

Finn is letting Quinn ramble on about their perfect life while keeping as much distance between them as possible, when hears his cell beeping with a new call, knowing it is Rachel on the other end of the line Finn tries to sound uninterested "Hello?" "Finn I know what is happening so the best option is to pretend you are really going to leave me and let her think you want her now, I am going to come to you and try to have a 'discussion', I have already called Ben and Burt is hiding in the tree's behind you recording what's happening, ok" In an annoyed voice he says "Really Rachel you have to come and talk to me now? Can't this wait till later? I'm a bit busy right now" With an excited Quinn watching, a look of pure victory on her face Finn huffs out an ok and says he see her in a few minutes. Finn pretends to be super annoyed at the interruption to Quinn's conversation, he turns to the brunette and shrugs his shoulder apologizing and sending her an uninspiring half smile.

Rachel walks slowly down the path towards her husband, a look of annoyance over her beautiful face. She sees the one person in the world who has for some insane reason tried countless times over the years, to steal Finn away from her even though he has no feelings except maybe pity, for the woman sitting next to him closely her arms wound possessively around his muscular bicep. "Can we talk privately please Finn?" Throwing a sideways glance at Quinn, "Really Manhands can't you see we are busy, surely your unimportant drama can wait until MY Fiancé and I have finished finalizing our wedding plans?" "Excuse me Quinn but at the moment Finn is still married to me and until we divorce I think I have the right to speak to him. Afterall you don't want to marry a man guilty of bigamy do you? " "I suppose not, alright, Berry you can have 15 minutes then you leave and don't come back, but I am not leaving so just say what you need to say and go". As Rachel moves to sit on Finn's other side discreetly reaching for his hand and feeling him fold his large warm hand around her tiny one conveying his love. Her eyes lock on to her husband's and silently letting him know everything will be ok, she begins with a teary voice and moist eyes to explain to Finn how sorry she is that their fight about her not wanting to stay in Lima when he wants to is causing them to break up as she always thought he was more than happy in New York working at the fire station and living with her and their kids, and was shocked when he let her know of his desire to move back to Lima and again work for Burt at the Tire shop. Rachel took a sob filled deep breath and chanced a glance at the woman on Finn's other side who had the smuggest look on her face, her green eyes alight with what she believed to be victory over Rachel. "Yeah well I spose I was happy to begin with, but you know all those long hours you were spending at the theatre and leaving me with the kid, kinda made me feel useless so I figured I could do the same thing here , and when Quinn found me today and we got talking I thought maybe this was the best place for me afterall, I'll still help when I can moneywise with the kids but I won't be able to see them anymore, I hope they will understand" The whole time Finn had been talking his eyes had never once left Rachel's and the love they shared and steel tether that connected them was so evident on their faces and in their body language that it would have been obvious to even a blind person, and they just couldn't work out how Quinn couldn't see it.

Quinn suddenly stood up and was bewildered when Finn didn't even notice that she had moved his eyes still locked with Rachel's, his thumb gently rubbing her left hand and wedding rings. When she took a good long look at the couple, something in her brain clicked and she let out a loud anguished shriek and backed away not hearing her name being yelled after her. Her mind full of hurt and the knowledge that he was never going to be hers, she could hear someone chasing her but couldn't stop, her tears blinding her so she was unsure of the direction she was heading, knowing she had to get away from the situation feeling so sad and stupid and angry not really with the couple behind her but mostly with herself. The noises around her were becoming clearer as she realised the highway was just ahead but her legs kept propelling her forwards, she kept hearing on the breeze her name being yelled by the man she had wasted the last 15 years of her life chasing when deep down she had always known he would forever belong to the petite, brown eyed brunette with the voice of an angel.

The realisation struck her the spilt second a delivery van sent her flying across the road to land on the sidewalk like a rag doll; the air filled with the screeching of tires and honking horns. She couldn't feel anything; her eyes were unfocused but slowly cleared when she felt a presence hovering over her and looked up to see the handsome face of her obsession. She vaguely notices a blurry figure standing behind him a tiny hand with rings glinting in the sunlight, resting on his shoulder. In a broken raspy voice she utters "Finn I'm sorry I was so awful to you and Rachel but I wanted to be the one you loved so deeply, I couldn't let go of the fact that you chose her over me but when I saw you just now I finally realised I never had a chance, but can you just tell me what she has that I don't?" as she struggles to breathe, a rattling breath escapes her mouth in a bubble of blood and her green eyes cloud over and begin to shut. When Finn softly whispers in her ear "She had my heart from the very first time I heard her sing, I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you wanted me to, but once I met her she was who my heart wanted, she is my one and I'm so sorry you never gave yourself the honest chance to find your own someone". Being trained in EMT procedures he knew she didn't have much time left, and as the sounds of the ambulance were getting closer he lent down and placed a soft kiss on her already swelling cheek and said in the softest whisper "be at peace Quinn". She gave him a soft look and so faint he could hardly hear it, said to tell Rachel she is so very lucky and how sorry she is for everything. He agreed with a nod and the very last thing her green eyes saw was a dimpled half smile, and then she was gone hopefully finally at peace.

Finn stood up and let the EMT guys take over, turning to find his love, as he turned she wrapped her arms around his middle and just held him tightly as his own strong arms enveloped her tiny frame and pulled her as close to him as possible, her tears wetting his shirt, his own tears dripping silently off his chin. The only words uttered by either of them were "I love you so, so much". The large crowd that had gathered like vultures started to drift away once the ambulance drove off and the police team, headed by Ben Jackson finished their initial investigation.

Quinn Fabray's funeral was held at the Lima Funeral Home, a week before Finn and Rachel were due to leave for New York, it was of course a solemn occasion with quite a few of McKinley High Alumni attending. Everyone was a bit surprised to see the old cheerleading coach Ms Sylvester, as it never seemed she really cared about anyone at school. Even though she hadn't always been the nicest person in life, most people realised Quinn hadn't been well for a long time and understood. They paid their respects with bright bouquets of flowers and prayers as decent people would in such a sad time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks to Heartless-x-Love for Beta-ing.

Chapter 5

The time left in Lima was spent quietly with their parents, making plans for them to all come out to New York for Thanksgiving, before the kids all returned to Lima for Christmas, Lilly would be old enough to notice what was going on properly by then and be able to participate in the snow fun and the excitement of the season with Chris, Toby and Abby.

As the car was packed and goodbye's said, the Hudson's started off on their drive back to the bustling streets and their busy lives in the big city.

Rachel was staying away from the stage at least until Lilly was older, but she still found time to help at the local youth centre for underprivileged kids organising a musical theatre group, and was so happy to see the joy on the faces of some of the kids who really had nothing in life. She was blown away by the amount of raw talent some of the kids possessed and was in the process of creating, with Blaine's legal help, a charity to enable some of the really talented kids to be able to apply for scholarship's after high school to go to an arts school to further their talent if they so desired. She was also involving herself as much as possible with the school board trying to get them to include music namely making glee clubs part of the school curriculum not just as an extracurricular subject. Having been a Tony winning Broadway star helped her to get the ball rolling, and within a few years it happened, it was difficult at first to find enough teachers but a lot of her past New Directions team mates and other friends from the theatre world donated some of their time over the summers to help run workshops. Running the workshops and helping with the kids have made her question whether she should do something in the education field and after discussing it with Finn she decided to go back to college part time and study education, luckily the time she had spent working with the kids helped her gain lots of extra credits towards her final degree, so she could graduate earlier than most students.

Finn finds her curled up on the couch asleep one day when he gets home from a 24 hr shift, he knew Chris and Lilly were with Kurt having a sleepover weekend, so he gently picks her up and carries her to their bedroom and lays her down but just as he goes to pull his arms away a pair of warm hands cup his stubbly face and pull it downwards so his favourite pair of lips in the world can latch on to his moulding them together as though to never let them go. "Hi there" he gasps out breathless when she finally releases him. "Hi yourself I missed you", "Oh baby not as much as I missed you" "care to show me?" "Of course" as he stands to undress, her brown eyes widen in anticipation and awe, at the half naked man before her who ever since they were 17 years old has set her heart racing, and at 32 still does the same. "Now where were we" he says with a sexy side smile. Before she can utter a single word Rachel's lips are covered by Finns and his hand is working its way under her top, to squeeze her boob. Since having children Rachel has been very pleased with the increase in her boob size, Finn never complained but she knows he appreciates them too. As he moves one hand underneath to undo her bra his other hand is making its way to the button on her jeans, when he has unwrapped his beautiful gift, his lips find a supple breast and suck her nipple into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around it and gently tugging on it with his teeth, as he continues with his ministrations Rachel has undone and worked his jeans and boxers down, using her feet to move them past his hips.

After a few minutes of moaning and lips nipping and kissing as much of each other's bodies as possible, their clothes somehow finding their way to the floor. Finn leans back on his knees and just takes a moment to catch his breath and study his beautiful perfect woman. Before bending down again to place a soft kiss on her lips then moving over and again placing a soft kiss over the heart tattoo on the left side of her chest, before kissing down the length of her body that even after two babies was still as perfect as when she was a teenager. Rach's moan's, never failed to make him hard and today was no exception, as she is running her hands through his hair, her legs have made their way to cradle his waist and press his rock hard dick against her warm wet centre. A deep moan escapes his lips as he pulls his face back a few inches to gaze into his lovers deep chocolate pools and as she whispers his three favourite words pushes into her causing her to arch her back, raking her nails across his broad shoulders and down his arms stretching her neck to place a soft kiss over the tattoo on his right bicep. As their bodies move together each thrust pulling musical sounds from Rach's throat, even after being together for so long, each time they came together like this Finn hears another new sound, and his heart nearly bursts with the love he feels for his tiny singing angel. As they near completion Rach is so close she can only kiss Finn's throat closing her lips over a spot just under his ear and bites firmly as her control slips, and she explodes which in turn triggers Finn's release and they fall over the edge together.

"Oh my baby that was so good, I'm glad you are home I don't think I could have waited another day to be with you", "Me either I'm glad I am on day shifts for the next week, maybe we can do that again?" he asks with a smirk, his dimples showing through the scruff on his face. Through her giggles Rach answers with another kiss and tells him seductively that he can count on it "though if you want me to be in peak condition Lt. Hudson you'd better let me have a little nap" With a cheeky grin he chuckles and bends down to whisper while running his hand over her boob and gently squeezing it before sliding down to cup her centre, that "she is always in tip top condition".

The years pass and all of the hopes and dreams two kids from Lima, Ohio, had when they arrived in the big city of New York at the age of 19 have managed to come true, they are happily married and each day find something new to love about the other, have two beautiful smart children, are happy and confident in their professions as the captain of firehouse 115 in Manhattan, and Head teacher at an inner city school guiding and encouraging the musical talents of children who in normal circumstances would not be afforded the opportunity .

The song that has the words 'DON'T STOP BELIEVING' that was first sung in a high school choir room in front of 7 people in little Lima. The words encouraging each and every person regardless of status in school, or sexual orientation, to believe always in yourself and abilities, but most of all be happy and maybe everyone can be lucky and find their One.

That's exactly what these two kids,

Finn and Rachel Hudson (Berry) have done in the past and to this day continue to do.

Well that is it the end of the story, Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it.

Please take time to review, and let me know what you thought.


End file.
